In general, a light emitting device is used as a light source of a backlight module in an electronic device, for example, a display device, or a light source of a lighting device. The light emitting device may be packaged in various forms so as to be combined with the display device or mounted in the lighting device. Research on improving light emission efficiency according to light emitted in the light-emitting-device package has been conducted.